Marriage by Agreement
by loveless.raine
Summary: Tokiya and Kagero entered on an arranged marriage for the sake of fullfilling their dreams; for Tokiya; it is to gain one of the more powerful Hokage weapons.. For Kagero though The marriage will be the one to end her misery. Would Tokiya know the gravity of the most mysterious Hokage woman's wish?
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer: Flame of Recca is not mine.

Dedicated to James ...

This is an unconventional pairing, and if you dont like it.. Pls skip this. And dont leave a nasty comment. Thank you!

-**MARRIAGE BY AGREEMENT**-

Letter for Mr. Mikagami!

Thank you; Tokiya smiled faintly. But the smile totally vanished when he saw where the letter came from, from Tetsuo; his grandfather.

So he's still alive, he thought.

It was a long time since he saw him, on his father's funeral. He never bothered to take care of him or his sister. He was mad at his father and maybe, with them as well. So what does he want now?

The letter answered him.

Dear little Tokiya,

So it has been a long time isn't it? I know I have no right to interfere with your life since most of you and your sisters late sister's life was spent without me. But you know I have reasons, which right now

is not important. I feel my time in this world is swiftly running out, and so im planning to settle everything that I have. One that might interest you is the hokage weapon obaken. Which will make your

ensui an even more powerful weapon. Im planning to give to a grandson who will marries a hokage woman. A tradition your father disobeyed.

So if you happen to be interested in following that tradition, please come see me. My address at the head of this letter you will find me.

But if you are not interested, then disregard my letter. Still, I'm hoping that you're the grandson I can settle my legacy with.

`Yours'

Tetsuo

If he hadn't read about the Obaken, Tokiya wouldn't have cared about Tetsuo or his legacy. But he cannot take this for granted. Not when the Obaken, a very powerful weapon , is at stake. For it, he will go

even to the extent of marrying a hokage woman, even if he didn't love her. All he needed to do is to find the right woman. And only one woman fit that qualification.

Kagero...

-

Kagero has just finished teaching calligraphy to the town kids when suddenly, Tokiya appeared on her doorway.

"Good morning!" She greeted. "Recca's not here"

"It's not Recca I'm looking for, it's you I need to talk to." He answered coolly.

Kagero's eyebrow raised. "Sure. But just wait here while I prepare some tea."

Kagero turned her back and prepared the beverage. This was when Tokiya started appraising her. She was very different from the Kagero months back; he thought, staring at her figure and pretty curves

visibly seen on her tight kimono. Kagero had long hair now, which made her look her age: twenty. Anyone would have sunk down on the floor if they knew that she is Recca's mother. A beautiful, and yet

dangerous bride she will be.

Finally, when the tea was served, Kagero asked him. "What is it then?"

Tokiya smoothly and calmly told her everything. He was surprised the way she took it, calmly as well. She might have been surprised, but she didn't show it.

"So the famous obaken is in your grandfather's hands huh"

"Yes it is. And you know better than I do that it would give my ensui more strength. I can't let this opportunity slip."

Kagero sipped her tea, before saying, "suppose I agree on marrying you; but what would I get from it after?"

Tokiya nearly choked! So she will agree if she gets something. Maybe money? He thought. but otherwise, he answered her.

Together with the weapon, my grandfather would left me his estate, a rather big one. And of course, together with a large sum of money. He paused before adding; yours for the taking.

"You wouldn't want them"? She asked, as if not moved by the offer.

"Right now the obaken is my priority. I must get it at all cost" He answered firmly.

"Hmmm very well then, I agree." Kagero said finally. Lay me the arrangement.

Tokiya smiled triumphantly, then explained; "It would be a civil marriage. Only the two of us or perhaps with some of the judges witnesses. And then we visit Grandfather. We play this game for one or two

years.. after we get what we want.. you call the shots."

"How about Recca, would I let him know?"

"It's up to you" he shrugged his shoulders. "But it's much better if he didn't know. Anyway we will be living at grandfather's until this act is finished.

He was hoping that Kagero would agree. So he was relived when she nodded. "Thank you" he said.

"Don't thank me" she said seriously, it would be more of an advantage to me rather than to you.

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out.. soon.."

Kagero just stood on the door and watched Tokiya go, till he was out of sight. She was presented with a once in a lifetime oppurtunity to end her pain. Her brain was racked with endless possibilities. She

hates using other people, and she is disgusted with herself for using Tokiya for this purpose but she has no choice.

"He could be the one." She said aloud.

The one that would end her journey. . Her rather painful and agonizing immortal life...

-**TBC**-


	2. Wedding

Disclaimer: I dont own this anime

**Thanks Grey Wolf for the review, i promise i will finish the story this time!**

Chapter 2

It was all over. He had stood before the vicar waiting for his bride. There was that amount of convention about this strange wedding. The vicar, quite unperturbed by the strangeness of the situation, the witnesses for the wedding, a little flustered and excited- then Kagero had come quietly in. involuntarily he held his breath.

Only a few minutes ago when he had left her, Kagero, she had been wearing the plain black kimono. Now, in every particular, she was dressed as a bride. Her long white silk skirts swept the floor, her dark head, covered with a filmy veil crowned with orange blossom, was slightly bent. In her hands, she carried a bouquet -afterwards, he could never remember what flowers it was made of because he suddenly noticed the tips of her satin shoes and it reminded him of a hokage poem Kagero told him about her wedding before.

_Her feet beneath her kimono_

_Like little mice stride in and out_

_As if they feared the light_

_But oh! She dances such a way,_

_No sun upon an Easter-day_

_Is half so fine a sight._

Was Kagero still like that now? Light-hearted and carefree? He did not know. He heard the echo of her voice: it will be more of an advantage to me-`

Now if you're ready, Mr. Mikagami, said the vicar.

A brief and reverent service. His voice and and Kagero's making their responses. A ring that somehow slipped into his hand -he had forgotten about that, but evidently Kagero had remembered it.

I pronounce you man and wife- .

Now they were headed towards Tokiya's grandfather. Both of them were silent in the taxi that will take them there. It was Tokiya who opened the conversation.

"What is Recca's reaction when you told him that you will leave for a while?"

"Nothing." Kagero said dryly.

Tokiya didn't reply and from then on the conversation foundered until, Tokiya felt forced to say, `well I suppose our act starts here."

For the first time that day, she saw Kagero smile. `Yes she said. Better put on my winning act."

From the door of the mansion, Tetsuo stood waiting for them. Tokiya called him after their so called wedding. Seeing him now, he has that peace and tranquility in his eyes. He was pleased when he saw Kagero and eagerly shook hands with her and gave her light kiss on the cheeks.

Kagero studied Tokiya's grandfather. He must be around seventy, but he did look younger and fitter than most man his age. His fair thick hair was still thick and springy. His naturally thickest frame showed no sign of middle age spread. The lines on his face possibly were the imprint of years in the sun, not the mark of stress and fatigue.

"Let the maids carry your belongings. He said in his formal tone. Come to the dining room. You must at least eat first before you went to your bedroom."

Tokiya took Kagero's hands as he led her in the dining room. She was grateful to him for that.

"How did you two meet?" Tetsuo started the conversation, obviously in high spirits.

But tokiya was not. "I guess you knew that. So why ask us?" He said curtly.

"What do you mean?" The old man asked.

Tokiya grinned. "I know you've hired someone to watch over us. So most probably you know about Kagero, Korei and the happenings recently. And of course you know how we met."

Tetsuo was silent. Kagero felt the tension between the grandfather and his grandson. They didn't talk for the rest of the meal until Tetsuo rose from his chair.

"I guess I will leave you both now. I Am very sleepy forgive me."

"It's alright." Kagero smiled at him and once again gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight father."

He saw that Tesuo's eyes were moist after he called him father. "Bless you my daughter, goodnight Tokiya."

"Goodnight." He said dryly.

After the meal, he told her that he must begin through the paper his grandfather entrusted him and ask her if she would like to help him.

"They concern you, you know. He reminded her. You have a share in all of this."

"Yes I suppose so;" she said, not in a way that suggested any eagerness to assume possession, but rather a realization that Tokiya is playing a clean and fair game. "But if you don't mind I would like to go to bed. I really didn't get much sleep last night, you know."

He looked at her more closely and saw the smudgy black rings under her eyes, the pinched whiteness of her little face, and realize for the first time the conscious restraint that she was making herself impose.

"Yes, I think that would be a very good idea; he agreed. Ask granddad's nurse for some aspirin before you go."

"Oh I won't need that;" she said quickly. "I am so tired- you might be as well, Tokiya must you do the papers tonight?"

"I'm afraid so;" he said regretfully. "You see I must get back to school tomorrow."

"I see;" she stifled a yawn and laughed shame-facedly. "I'm tired; she repeated apologetically."

When she had gone to her room, he went into the room that Tesuo used as his study and his library. Tokiya opened the box that Tetsuo gave him that afternoon that they were alone; It was the obaken. By just merely touching it, one could feel it's power. Tokiya was feeling it now. He smiled. Now he would be indestructible. Even Korei would be no match against him after he learnt how to use the obaken well. Tomorrow, he will use the obaken with his ensui on his grandfather's gym. He smiled again.

He was just returning the obaken to the safe when a little sound made him turn.

Kagero was standing in the doorway. She was wearing her plain kimono and her feet were bare.

He went over to her quickly, for she was shaking from head to foot.

"What is it Kagero?" He asked gently, putting a steadying arm round her.

"I'm so tired she muttered. But I can't sleep!"

It wasn't surprising, of course. As she had said, she had a very little sleep, and, besides, the day had been crowded with incident. She must have recalled her wedding before. And looking at her now, she must have remembered Oka again. The one she really did love. Without a word he half led, half carried her to the big leather couch and switched on the electric fire. Then he went to the little side table, on with whisky and soda been left for him, and poured out a fairly stiff shot.

"I want you to take this, even though you may not like it;" he said taking it to her. Sip it very slowly.

With a little grimace of distaste she did as she was told, and he could see the warmth of the spirit was gradually stealing over her. But even so there was still that imploring look in her eyes, and suddenly, he realized that she needed more than physical warmth. She needed comforting, and only the reassuring contact of another human being could give her that. He sat down beside her, his arms round her shoulders, and instantly she snuggled, childlike, up against him.

"It isn't that I'm afraid or anything silly like that;" she confided shakily. "But-"

"I know;" he said softly.

There was a silence, and he guessed that she was turning over the experiences of the day in her mind, reassured by his nearness. Gradually, he felt her relax. The spirit and warmth were doing there work, and soon, he thought, she would be asleep. Yet he was reluctant to suggest that she should go back to her room. Very gently, he drew her down into his arms, and like a sleepy child she automatically accepted the greater comfort the new position provided and lifted her bare feet up on to the couch. There was a rug lying over the back of it, and he contrived to arrange that over without disturbing her. Then he sat very still, and quite soon he got his reward. Her heave lids dropped the hand that held the lapel of his coat relaxed and slipped to her own gently rising breast. Kagero was asleep.

For a long time Tokiya sat staring at the electric fire, hardly conscious of thought, mesmerizes by the bright bars. Then suddenly he was wide awake.

A slight movement of Kagero's hand, the glitter of something bright - the wedding ring that she herself brought for him to put there.

This was his wedding night! He glanced down at the tranquil, trusting face pillowed against him. And surely an odder marriage night no man had ever spent!

-TBC-


	3. Hidden

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca's not mine

**As usual, Thanks to Grey wolf for another review. I originally posted this as two separate chapters in MM, but since is saw that it can be compressed into one chapter well i did it here. I did some editing here to make it better as well. So hope you still like this.**

Chapter 3: Hidden

_See you at dinnertime_

_Tokiya_

Kagero found the note on their desk. She was still suffering from headache after last night.

Last night Tokiya was different. He had played the role of a caring and protective husband well. But now he was back at his old self. Cold and distant.

She had taken a shower and after getting dressed, she got out of the room to face Tokiya's grandfather. They need to talk. Breakfast was inappropriate time to tell him about her secrets and plans, but it's an opportunity since Tokiya's out.

She ran her hands on the smooth wooden railing of their stairs. She then saw Tetsuo, eating heartily on the breakfast table.

"Good morning sensei" she greeted.

Tetsuo smiled a smile that somehow soften his hard features. "Sensei?" he inquired.

Kagero took the seat in front of him. The daylight was warming her, giving her energy. "Yes" she replied. "Your ancestors are the greatest senseis of the whole hokage tribe. your great great grandfather was my sensei"

Tetsuo almost choked. "I don't understand".

Kagero explained everything. Her life and her motive for marrying Tokiya. For a while none of them had touched their food.

After a moment of hesitation, Tetsuo spoke. "What if I won't allow you to execute your plan?"

"And leave me with the misery of seeing every person i love die?" she blurted. "No I don't think you will allow do that".

Tetsuo stood and gazed at the windows. "But at least tell Tokiya about this. I think he deserves to know".

"You know I can't do that" was the only reply he got.

What Kagero and Tetsuo didn't know was Recca and Tokiya was also spending breakfast tomorrow. Tokiya had told Recca about the arranged marriage and his motive for doing it.

"I still don't believe it" said Recca. "My mother is not the type who will go into this arrangement".

"She has her motives too". And I know it's so deep and dark for her not to tell anyone" replied Tokiya. "Im afraid Recca I want to know the motive. And I know you're the only person who can squeeze it out of her. I know somehow this is also for her sake".

"I don't know. But ill try. I don't know what this is all about. But ill find out one way or another". Recca assured.

"Recca?" Kagero's face was pale at the sight of his son in her new home. But somehow she managed a smile. "Sit down."

Recca sighed. She looked carefully at her mother's face. She was pale after she had seen him, but there's this another look on her face.. She seemed rested and calm. "i think you know why im here.."so please tell me why I was the last one to know."

"I didn't mean to hide it from everyone especially from you.. but everything was.. sudden.. I didn't have time."

"You didn't have time?" Recca was shouting now. He was almost close to tears and he was ashamed of it. " What brought this on mom? Tell me what's going on tell me! And dont dare say to me that you love Tokiya because I wont believe it"

"Please calm down Recca please" Kagero stood up and hugged his son. " I have lots of reasons but.."he looked straightly at Recca's eyes. As soon as she had seen that she got his full attention she went on. "I have lots of reason for marrying him my dear, with which I will tell you on the right time. So please be patient". She breathed heavily before continuing. "But believe it or not I also love him.. like I loved your father... because..."

"Because what mom?" Recca cupped her face. She got his full attention now. Something in her eyes told him she was telling the truth. "please tell me."

"Please trust me when I say you will be the first one to know once this is all straightened out..." she stood and led him in the garden. "Come with me."

Recca saw her walk the way she did and he was convinced that indeed something was different with this odd marriage. She walked gracefully and he wondered if that's the way she walked in the altar to met his groom...His mother is more beautiful than ever before.

Kagero faced his son. "Soon im going to entrust you something Recca; something very precious. For the meantime, I think I would want to paint. Can you be my subject my dear? I want to paint the person closest to my heart."

"Does Tokiya know?" He managed a smile. "Because im close to believing that you really loved him. More than my father."

Kagero smiled back. "i will my dear. But I want a painting of my beloved only son first."

Tokiya was afar watching the little scene played out from their garden. This revelations shocked him and he wasn't even sure what to feel. But something is certain, that deep feeling in his heart seeing this scene of mother and son has to have some origin...

This marriage is getting more complicated. He must talk to Kagero soon. On their honeymoon.

-**TBC**-


	4. Longing

**Thanks again Greywolf for another review. Im not expecting any reviews for this story with the unconventional couple, so Arigato! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4: Longing_

The city of Osaka in spring is the common cocoon for newlyweds. The newly blossomed flowers and the contrasts of colors is enough to satisfy the attention of romantic setting hungry couples.

For Kagero, the beautiful place reminds pleasant memories and a lot of hardships in the past and she was quiet almost to the point of reminiscing during the long drive. As for Tokiya, while driving at their proposed honeymoon place, his eyes are on the road but his thoughts are on Kagero's words the day before. _I loved him more than your father_.

Is it only a lie to appease Recca's anger or was it real? Because Kagero's coldness, the way she seemed not to care at all about their supposed marriage made him suspect that it was really just a part of the act. They were both silent throughout the journey and Tokiya wondered if they really need to do this part of the marriage pretension.

Honeymoon.

"Were here" he said breaking the silence as he parked the car on their summer house.

"Lovely place" was Kagero's reply. Actually words were not enough to describe the house. A nice old cottage, a sakura tree, all it needed was a happy couple and a child playing on the background.

She erased the thought. It is nice for her thoughts to go there.

Tokiya helped her with her luggage and while entering his domain she cannot help but smile at the interior of the house. It has the same grim furniture as was found in Tetsuo's house.

"The house is dull, he said mirroring her thoughts "But you'll like the village. Once were settled, I can take you out to see the it."

She smiled broadly and Tokiya saw the transformation on her countenance, she really was a lovely woman. No wonder Tetsuo's smitten. "Thank you. Ill be ready in ten minutes"

"No problem take your time"

When Kagero went down the stairs later, Tokiya's breath was instantly taken away. She was wearing a pale yellow summer dress and it complimented her aura well. Tokiya was not sure on how to react so he just offered his arms. "Let's go?"

"Yes"

The lake of *Ishikago was their first stop and Kagero would have declined going to the place but unsure of how to explain why, she agreed to go in the end. It was as she recalled a hundred years ago; serene. Tokiya held her hand as they walk and both enjoyed the beauty of the place. The spell was broken though when Kagero saw the dreaded place where Oka died, and the same sakura tree where he spent his final minutes. She froze and would have fallen if she wasn't caught by Tokiya.

"Kagero" Tokiya saw her pale face and somehow knew that there was something significant with place. What's weird is that he was also feeling a turbulence of emotions. "What the hell is wrong with this tree?" he muttered aloud.

"Let's go please" Kagero said. Her hands are trembling and she looks like she'll pass out anytime so Tokiya decided they indeed should come back.

"Here; that's all what I got for now" Tokiya said and handed her a cup of sake. After she's finished with her cup he poured one for himself and drank it. He too needed the warmth of it because his nerves are getting rather edgy at the moment.

"Can i have more?" Kagero asked and a while later when both of them filled and refilled their cups they lay at the bed holding each others hand staring at the ceiling.

"This place" Tokiya started; "Does it hold a lot of sad memories for you?"

"Yes" was the only reply he got.

He tried more. "You're thinking about him do you? You're first husband i mean."

"No. Why would i? You're here."

"What do you mean?" Tokiya's tilted her chin towards him, his heart's beating wildly now.

Silence.

Finally Tokiya turned to her and smiled. "I guess i don't care then" and kissed her.

Tokiya was shocked by the gravity of emotions that he is feeling while making love with his wife; it felt so natural, though he is not one to believe with destiny, but today; he felt like this is something that he was destined to do. Like it was a moment he was meant to share by the lovely creature beside him.

Bliss.

As for Kagero she cannot believe that she will again experience the same wave of emotions that she shared at this very same place with Oka.

The man who they call Tokiya Mikagami now.

Tokiya was awakened when he felt Kagero slipping from his embrace. Pretending to be asleep he waited and saw Kagero went out.

He smiled, thinking about what just happened. Kagero's coldness of the past few days was easily melted with this night of pure and unmatched passion. Smile still lingering on his lips he is already envisioning the days ahead of them. This marriage will work after all. And he will make sure that their pretension will blossom into something more.

Kagero felt her presence. One of the guardians was outside. How could she have learned about her plans this fast? Tokiya must not see her. She'll surely give away her secrets.

She stepped outside and saw the figure of her enemy. No.

A whip was working its way towards her; she moved backwards hoping it would miss her. It did but managed to hit her arm.

"Kagero" Kaoruko slipped out from the shadows and faced her.

"What do you want?" Kagero was holding her arm. She can see blood out of the wound caused by the lashes.

"You know damn well what i want!" she screamed and started to work out her whip again. "You cannot escape all of this Kagero! Not when it involves all of us too! I'll stop you!" She was hysterical now and tried to whip Kagero again who by this time is too startled to move so she just closed her eyes and waited for the blow of pain.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes and saw Tokiya, ensui on hand cutting the whip.

"Who are you? What do you want from my wife?"

"Stay out of this! This is between me and Kagero"

"Maybe but she's my wife you can't make me stay away"

"No!" she aimed at Tokiya. Tokiya, prepared for her next move reached for the obaken and immediately attached it to his ensui. The combined forces of both weapons blew a wave of ice Sending Kaouruko crashing on the nearby tree.

"Now get out of here or you'll get more than that".

Kaouruko, injured and all managed to get up and stared at Kagero then whispered "Whatever you do you cannot escape this fate of yours Kagero. Not when I can help it"

Then she was gone.

Kagero instantly went back, holding her injured arm. Tokiya assisted her in.

"What does she want?" Tokiya said as they went inside.

"Nothing"

"Oh no my dear wife" She raised her chin to meet his face. "You cannot keep secrets from me anymore".

She brushed his hand, and made her way towards their room till she felt strong hands grasping her uninjured arm .. tightly.

"Even if were married by name only i still own you and no wife of mine keeps secrets from me. Understood?"

Kagero was stunned with his words and realized he was right. But what will she tell him? She needs to think of something. She cannot fail not when she's so close.

For the sake of her family. Recca and Tokiya.

Kagero was not able to fall sleep after the incident. Her mind was a jumble of chaos. Kaouruko had somehow managed to unnerve her; now she is unsure of her plans. She turned and stared at the sleeping Tokiya. He was so peaceful; so quiet. She told him earlier that one of the reason he married him is to use his power to replace Kaouruko as the head Guardian of immortality and that's the reason why she's trying to stop her. But she is uncertain that he bought her story; even if he said that he did. Either way it was a good thing. Tokiya stirred and turned towards her and Kagero was compelled to touch his face again to feel his warmth, to feel his body close to her but she stopped herself. She cannot afford to let her feelings get in the way now; nurturing her love for him is another hindrance on her plans. Now all she can do was hope against hope that the one night they shared is enough. . .

-

"So what time is your mother and stepfather going to be here Recca?" Fuuko asked Recca, emphasizing stepfather.

Recca smirked. "I don't know, you two shouldn't have gone with me you know". He said annoyingly.

"C'mon Recca" Domon grinned at him "She was only teasing you! but me, I still can't imagine you having a stepfather especially that it is in the person of Tokiya!." He stood up and waved his hand. "Tokiya and Recca; Father and son" and the two roared with laughter.

Recca was about to kick Domon when one of the maids went up and told him that Tokiya and Kagero were home. The three hurriedly went down, and the couple was surprised to see them.

Recca went to her mother and kissed her. "I just went here to visit you, I don't know about this two".

"Of course we also wanted to see you too, we weren't invited to the wedding" Domon said and patted the smiling Tokiya on the shoulder.

Fuuko was rather silent. She went here because she was really curious about this strange turn of events. But seeing Kagero with her face aglow and Tokiya; with his bright and cheerful countenance; she knew that the two are in love with each other. But there is still a shadow of sadness that lingers on the couple though she can't really pinpoint it…

"Fuuko" Kagero smiled at her. "How are you?"

"Oh" Kagero broke her thoughts. "Im fine, it's vacation and there is nothing to do so we went here. Hope you don't mind".

"Of course not". Tokiya said. "Honey wouldn't you mind taking Domon and Fuuko for some coffee in the garden? me and Recca needs to talk about something; After all im his stepfather now". he smiled.

Kagero was stunned with his term of endearment but was shocked with the word stepfather. If he only knew. She managed a weak smile and led the two to the garden.

"The guardians of immortality?" what about them" Recca asked. Tokiya sighed and explained to Recca the events at Osaka and Kagero's story. "Though I really don't believe that story; I pretended I did because I know she won't give me the real story anyway".

"So what do you want me to do?"

He breathed another sigh and Recca can see the look of worry on his face. "im afraid for her Recca, Like I told you before; I know that there is something major here that she's trying to do. I know she still has some Hokage journals maybe you can manage to get it and research on the guardians and her connection to them. I'll also make my own".

"Okay. im also worried about her Tokiya especially with what you said. Though I have to admit, she looks happier now. You make her happy Tokiya."

"I did? I hope so" He was quiet for a while then blurted out. "I love her Recca. You may not believe me but I do. I can't explain why but I do."

Recca smiled at him. He suddenly felt something warm for this person who they call his stepfather now. "I have to go now. I won't say goodbye to mom and the two rascals over there. Just tell them that I need to work on something. Tokiya I know I don't need to say this but ill say it anyway; please take care of her."

"I will." Tokiya replied.

"And Tokiya;" He added "She loves you too…" and Recca left.

Does she? Tokiya asked himself. Why is she exerting a distance between them then if she does?

"Where's Recca" Fuuko asked.

Tokiya shrugged "Forgotten that there's something he needs to do. Told me to take you two home."

"Arghh that's so typical of him". Fuuko said. He turned to look at Domon who was now busy with the playstation inside. Tokiya sat at the chair beside Kagero and seeing the two, Fuuko said without hesitation; "So what would happen ten, twenty years from now? I mean Kagero doesn't get old… what will you do then Tokiya?"

Upon hearing the question; Tokiya felt like he was slapped. He was ignoring that thought for some time now because he believed its no use thinking about it. Kagero was quiet.

Fuuko covered her mouth when she realized it was a horrible thing to ask. It was Kagero who broke the silence. "Tokiya will get old and…. well let's see." She smiled and Fuuko knew it was a forced smile.

Half an hour later she urged Domon to leave.

Tokiya drove the two home and Kagero immediately went upstairs to their room and cried. She was in seventh heaven during their two days in Osaka and now she's back to reality. Tokiya will die and so is everybody she loves. And she will be forever left alone feeling the pain of losing everyone again if doesn't continue her plans. She cannot lovehim… because that will only lead to a longing.. A longing not to leave him and that temporary feeling of joy will only lead her to a sadness that will last forever. Onehundred years is enough. She touched her belly. She knew a new life has started growing; just as she knew before with Recca. The thought set her mind at peace.

-TBC-

*made up place


End file.
